1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for use on a towing vehicle and on a towed vehicle and more particularly pertains to allowing the brakes of a towed vehicle to be applied in conjunction with the brakes of the towing vehicle with a braking system for use on a towing vehicle and on a towed vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing brakes to be applied on vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,508 to Weiner discloses a tow vehicle brake pedal attachment for an electric trailer brake system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,870 to Howard discloses an electrically actuated trailer brake control system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,859 to Russell discloses an auxiliary mechanical and physically controlled electronic actuated air pressure handling apparatus for truck and trailer braking systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,938 to Brearley et al. discloses trailer braking in electronically controlled braking systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,958 to Sell discloses an air brake control valve system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a braking system for use on a towing vehicle and on a towed vehicle that allows the brakes of a towed vehicle to be applied with the brakes of a towing vehicle when the towed vehicle is being towed by the towing vehicle and also allows the brakes of the towed vehicle to operate normally when the towed vehicle is being operated apart from the towing vehicle.
In this respect, the braking system for use on a towing vehicle and on a towed vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the brakes of a towed vehicle to be applied in conjunction with the brakes of the towing vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved braking system for use on a towing vehicle and on a towed vehicle which can be used for allowing the brakes of a towed vehicle to be applied in conjunction with the brakes of the towing vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.